Petals In The Wind
by Shampoo045
Summary: This is the story of Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter Renesmee. The story takes place of the first seventeen years of her life. She tries to figure out if she is a "freak" or not for she is half human and vampire. She is not like her family at all.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I knew I was not going to be a normal child. Being born half human and half vampire doesn't scream normal childhood to me. Though when I look into the eyes of the one I love everything seems okay in this world. Even though I am not normal he treats me as normal as possible. Besides my family he is the only one who has treated me normal.

So when I see the one I love being attacked and I'm tied up and can't reach him what am I to do? All I can do is scream and cry. I feel weak and it angers me. I hate being angry for then things that are not very nice happen. It's hard to explain.


	2. Chapter 1: The Early Years

Chapter 1: The Early Years

I wasn't a normal baby, but I was never normal anyway. My Mom would tell me stories on how I talk only seven days after I was born. Only after a couple of months of the day I was born I could walk, read, run, hunt, and perform other tasks at an advance level. I'm apparently a very smart child, but I don't feel like it. I feel more of an outcast or a freak. My Mom said I am a treasured gift and that I am the special treasure that my Dad and her needed. My Aunt Rosalie once told me that I almost killed my Mom the day I was born. I never told my Mom Aunt Rosalie told me this, because my Mom would end up killing her.

My name is Renesmee Cullen, but sometimes I go by the nickname Nessie. It's very rare now that people call me that, but when I was younger they called me Nessie a lot. I have curly brown hair that is shoulder length, brown eyes, and pale white skin. What is unique about me is that I am half vampire and half human. Yes, I know it's weird. It is not a thing to say around people you don't know, but it is what makes me unique. I am a vampire, but I don't just drink blood I can eat human food. Some human food is rather tasty, but I enjoy blood more. Since I'm half human I do pump blood which gives me a red flush in my cheeks against my pale white skin.

My Dad is a vampire and my Mom at the time was human. When I was inside my Mom's stomach I was killing her for I was too strong to be in a human. When I was born I basically killed my Mom. My Dad had to change my Mom into a vampire so she wouldn't die. Aunt Rosalie told me all this and I can understand why my Mom would be upset that I would find this out. Even though Aunt Rosalie did tell me this I would most likely find out in time. I have a certain power and most vampire's do have powers. I have two powers that I know of which is I can transmit thought to people by touching their skin and I can penetrate shields. The penetrate shield is something I don't use to much, but I do enjoy touching people's hands and talking to them when I don't want someone to hear me. I use it a lot with Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, and my friend Jacob.

Jacob is my friend, but he is also very good friends with my Mom. Jacob told me that he did fall in love with my Mom once, but my Mom's heart belonged to my Dad's. Which is good, because I don't see Jacob being my Dad. Jacob is the one who came up with my nickname Nessie, so I call him Wolf. The reason why I call Jacob is because he is a werewolf. He belongs to the Quileute Native American and he is a shape-shifter and doesn't need a full moon to transform. Jacob is a great friend of mine and he has strong feelings for me. Aunt Alice told me that he has imprint me, which means I'm his soul mate. When I was little I would call him, "My Jacob" and I would be the only person to bite him. Now I'm only seventeen years old so I feel having a soul mate right now is way too soon. I do enjoy Jacob, but I don't know about soul mates yet. Aunt Alice told me he imprinted me once he saw me, which is very sweet. I explain to Jacob now that we are only friends.

My Mom feared that I would not be immortal for I am half human, but we learned that once I turn seventeen I stop aging. The only bad thing about this is that I will look like my Mom and Dad's sister rather then their child. They said that they will always be my parents but when we have to tell people who we are they will say I am Grandmother and Grandfather's daughter so our secret is not blown. It really is hard to stay in one place when none of us age over time. When living at Forks, Washington in such a small town everyone knows everybody. My Grandpa Charlie who is my Mom Dad didn't know my Mom's secret for a long time, but in time my Mom did explain what happened which angered Aunt Rosalie, but it was necessary.

Back when I was two years old I looked like the age of five my family was thinking of moving away for I was growing way too old. My parents used to take me for walks, but since my aging was so drastic we couldn't have people see me. My parents told Grandpa Charlie thought I was adopted right after my parents honeymoon and they have no idea that I am his true grandchild. I think my Grandpa Charlie did know though, he could tell when he looked into my eyes.

My Mom dressed me up in a pink dress with a cute pink bow in my hair with black marry janes on my feet. I remember my Mom had to cut my hair very short and she had to hold me like I couldn't walk. Even though she was trying to hide my age, it didn't work as well, because Grandpa Charlie still questioned about my appearance.

"What are you doing to this child, Bella? Are you feeding her growth hormones or something? Renesmee is growing so big and she is only what, six months?" Grandpa Charlie was holding me on his lap and bouncing me up and down on his one knee.

"Dad, I am surprised myself how big she is getting. The doctor is saying she is healthy and growing just fine though." My Mom lied through her teeth.

My Mom and Dad sat on the couch across from my Grandpa Charlie and were holding hands which I always loved to see. I wanted to touch my Grandpa Charlie's hand at the time to tell him how I loved it, but my Mom told me to never use my powers around Grandpa Charlie for he wouldn't understand it.

"Well, as long as the girl is healthy." Grandpa Charlie curled my curly hair with his fingers. "I just can't believe how big she is getting. Your Mom called me the other day. You still haven't contact her since your honey moon?"

"No, I know she knows she is a Grand mom." My Mom was very muffled when she spoke about it.

My Grand mom Renee I never met till I was seventeen years old. She lived in Jacksonville, Florida with my Mom's step father. She doesn't come back to Forks, because it where she used to live. She hated living in Forks for it brought her down and she never came back. Grand mom Renee was my Mom's best friend, so my Mom knows that when she looks at her, she will know my Mom is different in appearance. My Mom was always pale from what my Dad tells me, but her eyes changed into a bright yellow. Aunt Alice suggested contacts so she could visit Grand mom Renee, but my Mom didn't see her till I was seventeen.

"You should give her a call, Bella. She misses you like crazy. You have to tell her about Renesmee. She has part of your Mom's name in her name. I feel it's only fair." Charlie bounced me up and down and I let out a small childish giggle.

"Bella just doesn't feel ready. She is afraid her Mom is going to be upset that she didn't know sooner about having a grandchild." My Dad told Grandpa Charlie as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That is my point exactly, Edward. Renee is going to get upset if she doesn't find out sooner. Little Renesmee isn't getting younger."

He turned me around on his lap and looked into my eyes. I looked back into his and gave him a cute smile. He wasn't old enough to look like a Grandpa. His hair was starting to have white in it and wrinkles were on his face, but he was no where near to the age of being a Grandpa.

"Dad, we didn't just come here for a visit. We have some news to tell you." My Mom was looking sad and I didn't even know the news at the time.

"What is on your mind, Bell?" Grandpa Charlie held me close and I rested my head along his chest. I could hear his heart beating and the beat of his heart was faster then normal.

"Edward is trying to follow in the foot steps of Carlisle of being a doctor. So Edward plans to go to college. The only thing is he got accepted in Alaska University. Since he is going there I need to follow him for I can not raise Renesmee on my own." Bella looked at Grandpa Charlie and waited for him to give a response. Charlie was silent as he held me close to him.

"Alaska University is far away, Bella. Are you three just going is the whole Cullen clan going? You can stay here while Edward is at school. He will come back when it is breaks and such. The whole Cullen family can help you." Grandpa Charlie was holding onto me and I was nervous on how tight his grip was.

"Mr. Swan, my whole family is coming along. Emmet and Alice were accepted as well. So my whole family has decided to join us." My Dad calmly said. My Dad never really had emotions and was always the same around other people. When my Dad is round my Mom he is passionate, when he is around the family he is playful and happy, and when he is around me my Mom can not explain the emotion she sees for she has never seen it.

"Will you come back during breaks, Bells? I just met my Grandchild and your going to pack up and leave with her? I really think you can stay here while Edward goes to school.

"Dad, please. I know you want Sue Clearwater to move in with you. If Renesmee and I live here it will be too crowded for you two. We will come to visit, Dad. I am going to support Edward with his college and he needs to help raise Renesmee with me. I'm sorry, Dad." My Mom always shows emotion and when it is always about her Dad it is always sad.

"Well, your not a little kid anymore, Bells. I guess I can't stop you. It is true Sue is moving in with me as well. I guess your right that the house would be too crowded here, but I don't want you to leave Forks." Grandpa Charlie was holding me close and I wanted to tell him everything would be ok, but my Mom told me not to. "Just promise me you will come back to visit and promise me you will talk to you Mom before you go." He stood up and walked me over to my Mom and placed me in his arms.

"I promise, Dad." My Mom said with a smile, but I knew she was sad. I placed my tiny hand on her hand and closed my eyes.

"Alaska? Alaska? We are going to Alaska?" I asked my Mom through are thoughts. My Mom ignored me though for we were around Grandpa Charlie.

When the visit was over my parents placed me in the child seat in the back of my Dad's Volvo. My parents sat in the front seat and my Dad held onto my Mom's hand. If my Mom could cry I bet she would of right there.

"We are not going to Alaska." My Mom finally told me which had by Dad turn around and look at me. "We are most likely going to Chicago for two reasons. One we need to have you try school and train you in your powers and hunting. The second reason is there is a new vampire in Chicago that goes by the name of Amber and your Grandfather wants to have her join our family." My Mom told me and my Dad was nodding to what she was saying slowly.

"My Jacob?" I asked suddenly which startled my Mom.

"Jacob will not be going with us. I am sorry sweetie." My Mom said sounded just as hurt. Since I was a little girl I start to cry and I wailed. Jacob was mine and now I am not going to see him everyday in my life. I didn't know how Jacob was going to react that I would be moving and I don't think anyone else in my family knew how he would react either.


	3. Chapter 2: My Jacob and a Bloody Mess

Chapter 2: My Jacob and A Bloody Mess

Aunt Alice was going around the living room wrapping our glass and packing the family items. My Aunt Alice was best described as a pixie which means she has a bubbly attitude and graceful action to her. My Mom always told me that my Aunt Alice always treated her like a sister and she is a great aunt. Her and my Aunt Rosalie are very different personality's. My Aunt Rosalie was in the dinning room wrapping the dishes, but she kept her eye on my Aunt Alice to make sure she was doing what she was supposed to. My Aunt Rosalie was told to be the most beautiful girl in the world and she is very stubborn. Jacob doesn't really like Aunt Rosalie due to her attitude and her being stubborn. Aunt Rosalie treats me very well though, because she always wanted to have children, but she can't for a full vampire can not bare children. Aunt Rosalie is very jealous of my Mom and Dad that they had me, because she will never have a child with Uncle Emmet.

Uncle Emmett was helping Aunt Rosalie in the kitchen, but he was more joking around rather then packing. My Uncle Emmett is best described as a big teddy bear. He is a very big man with muscles and height, but is cuddly and lovable like a teddy bear. My Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett are together and are very much in love. My Uncle Jasper joined Aunt Alice to make sure she was doing her job correctly. They were together and they were very opposite in personality. My Uncle Jasper is very quiet and keeps to himself for he can feel people's emotions. Half the time the emotions he feels from other people is so strong that it drives him crazy. My Aunt Alice can tell the forward in a way. She can tell the future of vampire and humans for she was one, but she can not tell the future of half human/half vampires and shape shifters for she never was one. I find their special powers to be very interesting and I wish my Aunt Alice could tell Jacob and my future, but she just can't.

My Grandmother Esme and Grandfather Carlisle are the head of the household and pose as the adoptive parents of my Dad, my aunts, and uncles. Grandfather Carlisle was the one to start the family and met my Grandmother after he turned my Dad into a vampire. They are the best Grandparents ever followed by my Grandpa Charlie. Grandmother Esme and Grandfather Carlisle spent there time packing their belongs in their bedroom while the others packed down stairs. Our house was rather big and the family collected so many things over the many years of them being alive in this world. So the house did have a lot of things to be packed.

When my Dad drove our Volvo in the drive way I saw a wolf with russet brown fur outside my window. The wolf was sitting under a tree staring right in our direction and I began to clap my hands in a childish fashion.

"My Jacob!!" I squealed with delight and was already trying to unbuckle my seat belt with excitement.

I heard my Dad give a chuckle and my Mom was showing concern like every Mom should.

"Hold on, sweetie. Let Daddy stop the car and let me come and unbuckle you. I don't want you to hurt yourself." My Mom calmly told me, but my seat belt was unbuckled and I was standing up on the seat making my way for the car door. "Edward, stop the car!" My Mom basically let out a scream causing my Dad to stop it and I fell forward smacking my head on the car door. I lied there for a second and felt the pain rush to my head and then I began to cry loudly from the pain. I heard the car door open while I was crying and felt arms around my body. I was picked up quickly and held close to someone's chest. I stopped crying and let out a couple of sniffs to feel the arms around my body. When I looked up to see who had picked me up it was my Jacob, Jacob Black.

Jacob Black is a 6'7" man who was toned and very muscular man who has very short black hair. He never seems to have a shirt on and his blue jeans are a cut off style. He was always very warm to touch while everyone else in my family tended to be very cold to the skin. When I looked up to him after crying he was looking down at me smiling. His hand was rubbing my head on where I bumped my hand and I knew I was safe. I always felt safe around my Jacob.

"Oh God! Are you ok, Renesmee? You shouldn't of unbuckled your seat belt, sweetie. You knew you would of seen Jacob in time, but you should of stayed in your seat!" My Mom dashed over to me and was rubbing my arm while Jacob held me.

"Way to drive." Jacob sneered to my Dad. My Dad and Jacob don't get along very well. They seem to have their moments with each other because of the past. Jacob was in love with my Mom and that made my Dad very upset. Everything is fine now, for Jacob has imprinted me, but my Dad doesn't feel it's right for I'm only a child.

"Edward stopped the car, because I told him too. So this is basically my fault. Are you okay, Renesmee?" My Mom was stroking my head gently.

"Nessie is just fine. She just hit her head and was acting dramatic. Like mother like daughter with being clumsy." Jacob joked as he cuddled me in his arms. Since he said that comment I took his arm and started to bite him. "Hey!! Is someone hungry or are you teasing me? Jacob chuckled.

"Jacob knock it off. She is only a little child and you should know better." My Mom snatched me out of his arms and I started to cry again. I was waving my arms towards Jacob's direction "Sweetie, you are getting to worked up for nothing." My Mom handed me back to Jacob and he began to cuddle me again.

"Come on, Bella. We have a lot of work to do inside. The others have already began packing." My Dad told my Mom as he took her hand and the two of them began to walk off towards the house leaving us two alone.

"Packing?" Jacob questioned by I only looked down at the floor. I touched his hand and closed my eyes.

"Put me down." I told him through my thoughts and he did listen to me. He put me right down on the ground on my two feet. I began to run off which caught Jacob off guard.

"Hey! I asked you something, Nessie! What do you mean packing?" Jacob ran after me, but I ran faster. Jacob then turned into his wolf form and chased after me. I let out a loud giggle as he was chasing me around the front yard. He end up catching up to me and bit the collar of my shirt. He then threw me up onto his back. I held onto his russet brown fur and he sped up with his running. He ran us off into the woods to a nice spot underneath a tree. He lied down on the floor and I climbed right off his back. I cuddled his furry body close to my face. We stayed in this position for what seemed to be hours, but it wasn't that long. Soon I noticed he was back into a human form and he was cradling me in his arms. "What are you packing for, Nessie? Are you guys going on a vacation?" Jacob played with my hair gently as I was pressed up against him.

"Chicago." I told him and that got Jacob confused.

"Chicago? Why are you guys going there for vacation?" He was trying to sound happy, but he knew deep down that it wasn't a vacation. He didn't want to hear the bad news.

I took my hand onto my Jacobs face and looked into his eyes. "No, this is not a vacation. We can't stay here, Jacob. I'm getting older way too fast and my parents are not aging. People will not understand here. We can't stay here. It's all too complicated." I told him through my thoughts, but he didn't want to hear it.

"What? You can't just leave! I mean I understand you are aging to fast, but you guys just stay at the house for seventeen years till your down growing up. If they have problems with you aging and they are not then you can stay with me. I will take care of you, Nessie." Jacob was telling me and basically pleading with me.

My hands were still pressed up against his face. "No, we can't do that. I can't leave my parents. I can't leave my family. We can't just stay in the house we would all get cabin fever and drive each other crazy. Something will go wrong and our cover will be blown. I know this is really bad news for you, Jake."

"No! I am coming with you. I am not losing you. I'll stop calling you Nessie and I will treat you wonderfully. I will treat you like my little princess." Jacob was holding me close to him and I was afraid he was never going to let me go.

"You already treat me like a little princess, silly. Jacob if I go away I will see you again." I told him.

"I can't lose you. I just found you, Renesmee. I'm coming with you. Come on, get on my back and we are having a family meeting about this." Jacob turned back into his russet brown fur wolf self and I got onto his back. He leaped into the air and we ran our way out of the woods. We got out of the woods and made our way right back to my house. Jacob stayed in wolf form as he climbed right up the stairs onto our porch. Since I was on his back I playfully banged on the door meaning I wanted someone to open the door. Finally someone came to the door and it was my Aunt Rosalie. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile, but when she looked at Jacob her smile disappeared.

"No dogs allowed." Aunt Rosalie sneered, but then she noticed how sad I became when she said it. "Fine, but wipe your feet, wolf." She opened the door and Jacob ran right in turned right back into human form which made me fall flat on my butt on the floor. "Nice job, wolf. You dropped her right on the floor." Rosalie rushed to me and picked me up right into her arms.

Jacob looked at Aunt Rosalie as if he was going to attack her, but he held everything together for me. "Renesmee is fine. So chill out, Blondie. I know her better then you do. Now I want everyone to come out for I want a Cullen family meeting right now." Jacob sounded angry and hurt.

"What do you mean a family meeting, dog?" Rosalie put me down in a chair in the living room and crossed her arms. Aunt Alice joined the room with a little twirl and stopped to see Jacob, Aunt Rosalie, and I to be in the room.

"Hi, Jacob! And Hello, beautiful!" Aunt Alice skipped over to me with a huge smile on my face. She began to tickle my sides which made me giggle with happiness. "What are you guys up to? I hope not fighting, for this really annoys me to no end when you two fight." She looked at Aunt Rosalie and Jacob, but her smile never left her face.

"I want a family meeting of Cullen's. Renesmee is telling me you guys are going to Chicago, because she is growing to fast and you guys are not growing. I demand a family meeting." Jacob stood in the middle of the living room and gave out a loud whistle. He placed his hands on his hips to wait for everyone in the house to join him.

I sat patiently in the chair while one by one everyone in my family to the living room. All my aunts and uncles, my grandparents, and my Dad. My Mom was last to come in and she pulled her long her up in a pony tail for it seemed she was going to help my Grandmother with the packing more.

"What is going on, Jacob?" My Mom walked over to me and picked me up. She sat on the chair as she put me on her lap. She bounced me gently up and down on one knee and waited for Jacob to give a answer or say something.

Jacob walked around the room and looked at all the Cullen's one by one. He stopped looking at everyone and just stared at me. His eyes looked hurt like he was going to lose me, but he didn't even hear the full story to why we were leaving yet. He was just sure that he was going to lose me forever.

"I have come here, because Renesmee has told me some news and I don't understand why it needs to be done. She told me that you all plan to move to Chicago. I understand she ages quickly and you guys do not age. I would like to remind you all that I don't age either! So why are you moving away?" Jacob was sounding angry.

Everyone in the room looked at each other and the smiles didn't seem to place on anyone's face. Everyone was silent, because no one knew who should speak on behalf of the family. Usually it was Grandfather Carlisle, but my Dad actually stood up to speak for the whole family.

"We have to go to Chicago to find this new vampire named Amber. She is dangerous for she has not been trained. We have decided we want her to join the family. She is the body of a ten year old and we feel Renesmee will be able to bring her to our family for Amber can relate to Renesmee with her age. We are all too old and the only one who is young enough is Bella. Bella is trying to get used to being a vampire herself, so we feel Renesmee is the best choice for she was born half vampire and is already picking up quickly on everything we are teaching her." Edward explained, but Jacob didn't want to hear any of it.

"You are basically making Renesmee bait! This is ridiculous! What if Amber is dangerous that she tries to kill her! Renesmee has blood flowing through her veins! Bella, you have to agree this is insane! This is your daughter your basically throwing into a dangerous newborn vampire!" Jacob was staring right at my Mom, but she ignored Jacob and refused to look at him.

"Jacob, listen." My Dad went on. "We feel it's best to move as well for Renesmee is aging to quickly. We planned to come back to Forks sometime, but we are not sure when. Forks is a really small town and everyone knows everyone's business and what everyone is doing. We can't live somewhere in which Renesmee can not walk around. We felt Chicago was a perfect place, because it is a large city and everyone doesn't know each other. We have it figured out. Each couple in our home will have an apartment in the city and Renesmee will go off live in each apartment in different times so the neighbors won't expect a change in her appearance. We feel this is the only way to keep Renesmee safe from the public eyes. You have to understand that, Jacob." My Dad sat back down and Jacob still didn't like what he was told.

"Jacob, we really don't want to leave. We like it here in Forks." Aunt Alice said, but he didn't like that either.

The room fell silent and Jacob looked at everyone in the room one at a time. He then looked right at me and I looked right into his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. Jacob then turned into his wolf form and dashed right out of the house as quickly as he cold. My eyes grew wide for he quickly left and I jumped right out of my Mom's lap. I ran to the front door and pushed the door open with all I could to open it. I was on the porch and I was running to the stairs, but since I was my Mom's daughter I got her clumsy side. I tripped down the stairs and fell flat on my face. I was bleeding all over my knees and I was bleeding bad. I was crying and wailing in pain. My Mom rushed outside to see me, but she stopped in her tracks and sniffed the blood in the air. My Aunt Alice ran out too and sniffed as well and her eyes grew wide.

"Edward!" Aunt Alice screamed when she noticed my Mom was running towards me, but not in a motherly way. "Edward!!" Aunt Alice screamed even louder as she was running after my Mom and leaped onto her to tackle her down. My Dad ran right outside and saw Aunt Alice on my Mom. She was straddled over her and was pinning her wrist to the ground. My Mom was thrashing around and begging Aunt Alice to let her go. At this time I got up and was running away for my Mom was scaring me half to death.

"Renesmee!" My Dad was running after me, but I didn't stop. I was too busy getting away from my Mom and trying to find my Jacob. "Renesmee! Come back here!" My Dad demanded, but I still didn't stop. I ran into the woods look for my Jacob, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I then finally tripped over a branch on the floor and fell to the ground again crying. Why was this happening to me? I wasn't even in my teens yet, but I felt my drama was stronger then anything. My Mom was trying to attack me and my Jacob had run off. My Dad finally found me on the floor crying and he ran to me worried I was hurt even worse. "Renesmee! Don't ever do that again!" My Dad held me close and saw the blood running down my legs.

I took my hand and held it to my Dad's face. "Why did Mommy try to attack me?" I asked him and sniffed and held back some tears.

"Your Mom isn't used to being a vampire yet. I am surprised that she acted this way, though. Your Mom has never done that before, because when she became a new vampire she ran into a human, but didn't attack him. I think it's because she didn't smell blood. I think she can handle the smell of flesh, but because she smelled fresh blood that is why she attacked. Your Mom still needs training." My Dad played with my hair as he spoke. "Lets get you home and clean you up. Your Mom should be fine by the time your cleaned up. Everyone is helping her right now. Your Mom needs your love and support right now. She is going to feel very bad for what she did." My Dad picked me up and cradled me in his arms as he walked us back to the house.

Once we got back to the house my Mom was no where to be seen. Aunt Alice was sitting on the porch step looking very upset from what happened. "Edward!" She cried and ran down the steps towards us. "Are you ok, Renesmee?" Aunt Alice looked at me with worry.

"She is just fine, Alice." My Dad told her, but she didn't look happy still.

"If I could read her future I could of seen her bleeding all over the place. I couldn't even tell this would happen in Bella's future! This was awful, Edward! Bella is in the bedroom right now and Esme is tending her. She is calming down, but she is now getting all worked up that she almost attacked her daughter. We need to clean Renesmee up immediately." Aunt Alice grabbed my Dad's hand and we went off the kitchen in which they cleaned the blood off me. My other family members self control over blood was so well done, that it scared me inside to know what would happen if they did all lose their control. I was sitting on the kitchen counter when the back door slammed open. It scared me and I fell back in to the sink getting all wet from the dishes filled with water from my breakfast earlier since I am the only one who eats in the family. The one who did this was Jacob and he saw me in the sink.

"Geez! You are just like you, Mom." Jacob ran towards me and picked me out of the sink. "I'm sorry, Rene. What happened to you?" He asked this when he saw my band aid knees.

"Renesmee fell down the steps on the porch as she rushed after you." Rosalie said as she walked into the kitchen. "Since you had a little tantrum you made an awful incident happen." She growled at him after she spoke.

"What happened?" Jacob asked quickly. "Something awful? What do you mean awful?"

"Since Renesmee fell she started to bleed all over the place. Bella came out to run after her and smelled the blood. One thing led to another and Bella started to try and attack her. I had to tackle her and pin her to the ground so she wouldn't rip her daughter to shreds." Aunt Alice said and took Rosalie's hand to pull her out of the room.

Jacob looked at me and his eyes looked even sadder then when he ran out of the house. "Rene, I'm sorry. I am ruining your life already and your not even eight years old. You must hate me." He held my hand.

"No hate." I told him and I looked right at my Dad. "Mommy?" I wanted to see my Mom, because I knew she didn't mean to attack me.

"It's ok to take her." Esme walked into the kitchen and looked at Jacob. "Are you hungry, Jacob. I know you caused this incident, but I still need to be a good house guest. Everyone who was in the kitchen did burst out laughing which made the tension to relax between everyone.

My Dad did finally pick me up and walked me to the room my Mom was in. When we walked into the room my Mom was lying in the bed, but once we came in she sat straight up. She looked at my Dad and I and then looked long at me. My Dad placed me on the bed and I crawled right into my Mom's arms.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. Mommy will never do that again. I promise you with all my words that I'll never hurt you and I will make sure nothing bad will ever happen to you again." My Mom held me closer to her.

I put my hand to my Mom's face and looked right into her eyes. "I know, Mommy. I love you very much and I know this was not under your control." I gave her a smile and that was the end of that. I didn't want my Mom to feel worse and the family didn't bring the incident up ever again, because it was in the past. All we had to do was look forward.

Later that night Jacob and I sat outside after a job of hunting in the woods for my feeding time on fresh animal blood. He was playing with my hair like he usually does and I enjoyed when he did that to me. I turned my body around and put my hands on his face and looked into his eyes.

"When we move I will be back." I told him.

"I know. This is going to hurt." Jacob placed his forehead to mine which caused me to let out a giggle.

"Hurt me too." I actually said out loud.

Jacob held me close to him and I wrapped my arms around him. I was a little child and I knew this was wrong. He was my Jacob though and I felt strongly for him. I didn't know moving would be so hard.


	4. Chapter 3: Moving

**Chapter 3: Moving**

**The day came when were moved. Not only did Jacob come, but everyone in the Clearwater family came as well to support Jacob for he was losing me and for Grandpa Charlie for he was losing my Mom. Sue Clearwater was the mother of the family and the love interest in Grandpa Charlies life right now. When the stood outside they held hands and Sue rubbed her fingers along Grandpa Charlies to comfort him. Sue Clearwater was the daughter of the family and she was a shape shifter as well as Jacob and was actually in his pack as long as her younger brother Seth. The two of them come around the house time to time to visit, but Jacob is the only one who really comes here. The two of them have come to support Jacob and say goodbye to the Cullen's. **

**I was sitting under a tree with Jacob holding me in his arms. I was wearing a jumper with a pink shirt underneath with white sneakers. Aunt Alice was the one who bought me clothes for she loves to go out and shop. My Mom isn't too big on it, but sometimes she does go out with Aunt Alice to help buy things for me. The only problem with my clothes is that I get so big quickly and I need new clothing all the time. Jacob was playing with my hair like he always does and I could hear him let out sad sighs once in a while. I touched his hand with mine and did the same thing Sue Clearwater was doing to my Grandpa Charlie. Jacob did enjoy that.**

**Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were carrying final boxes to the moving truck and the cars. Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme were making sure the truck was packed and secure. My Grandfather Carlisle and my Dad were back at my house in the woods helping my Dad get the final remains. My Mom stayed back to keep an eye on me and to talk to Grandpa Charlie before we left. It was less then an hour till we were all going to get onto the road and head off to Chicago. We were to start a new life and try to help this vampire Amber out. It would be nice to have a little playmate around my age. **

"**I got this for you." Jacob said to break the silence between us as he was pulling a little gift box from his pocket. He opened it in front of my eyes and I saw in the box was a sliver locket necklace. "I bought this for you." He opened the locket and inside was a picture of the two of us. It wasn't taken too long ago, because my Aunt Alice got a hold of a camera and wanted to do a baby vampire book of me. In the picture I was behind Jacob and hanging on him as I hugged his neck. My smile was wide, but I think his smile was even wider then mine. Jacob then turned the locket around and behind it said engraved, "Renesmee + Jacob" He took the locket out of the box and put it on me. It was the right kind of length and it was a beautiful silver. **

"**Thank you." My little voice told him and it made Jacob just cling to me and hug me tightly. We didn't talk anymore till Grandfather Carlisle and my Dad came back. My Mom took me away from Jacob so I could say goodbye to Grandpa Charlie. Grandpa Charlie took me in his arms and gave me a big hug.**

"**You be safe now, kiddo. I expect see you for Christmas and such. You hear me?" Grandpa Charlie told me. All I did was nod, because deep down I knew this would not happen. I would come back to Forks as three year old, but look eight. This would never happen. "As for you, Bella. I better get phone calls and letters from you. I'll even learn the computer to get emails. Don't lose touch with me. You also better call your Mom once you get there." Grandpa Charlie took both of us in his arms and gave us a tight squeeze. I could tell from his hug he was very sad to let us go. My Mom never responded to what he said, she just hugged back. **

**When all the goodbyes were said everyone was going in their cars. My Mom, Dad, and I were left out and Jacob stood in front of us. **

"**I would really like to come with you." Jacob told them as he stood still. It was his last cry of not losing me.**

"**Jake, we can't have you tag along. You have your Dad to take care of and you need to make your wolf pack stronger." My Mom said as she gave him a hug. I was being held by Dad as I watched Jacob and my Mom hug each other. "We will be back, Jake. I'm not sure when, but we will be back." My Mom let go of him and my Dad handed her me to hold.**

"**Jacob my family is very sorry for all of this. I know you have imprinted my daughter. She is still a little child right now. I know losing her is going to hurt you very much. I know what it's like. Bella can even tell you, but you have to be strong. Don't get in a stage of depression or anything. You understand me? Our family will come back, just not right now." Edward took out his hand and him and Jacob shook.**

**Finally my Mom handed me to Jacob and he held me close to him that I couldn't even breath. I didn't care. I hugged him back with all of my strength as well. I felt him kiss my cheek and play with my hair. He looked into my eyes and I looked right back into his. He was crying which was the first time I ever saw Jacob cry. I hoped I would never have to see him cry again. I placed my hand on his face and smiled at him.**

"**I promise I will be back. Don't cry for you are not losing me. I will be back for you." Then as I said that in my thoughts to him I played all the events and memories we shared with each other since I've been born. This made me smile and give out a chuckle.**

"**I know, Rene. You better be safe. You understand me?" He gave me one last squeeze.**

"**I be safe." I told him in my normal speaking voice and he gave me one more kiss on the cheek before he handed me back to my Mom. **

"**Bella, please make sure nothing happens to her. Edward, please watch after her. I expect everyone in your family to make sure she is safe and nothing bad ever happens to her. I want phone calls as well or letters. I don't want to lose touch. I want to know she is still safe and I don't have to worry about her while she is gone from my life. Do you guys understand? If I do not get letters or phone calls I will find you guys in Chicago. I am not afraid to come out there and look for her." Jacob was wiping the tears from his face as he spoke.**

"**We promise, Jake. We will have her write you letters once we teach her how to write. She can read right now, so she is almost there. I also promise to have her give you a call once in a while. We will be back. We promise." My Mom gave him a smile. "Now we must go." My Mom walked me towards the car leaving Jacob behind. I turned around and looked over my Mom's shoulder to see my Jacob standing still not moving as he stared right back at me. My Dad opened the back door of the Volvo for my Mom and she put me right in the child seat of the car. She then buckled me up for safety. My parents sat in their seats with my Dad at the wheel. Everyone else in the family where in there own separate cars for we were all not living in the same house like we did in Forks. It was going to be strange to move from apartment to apartment as I grew rapidly. **

**My Dad started the car and I kept my focus on Jacob as we were pulling out of the drive way. My Mom was focusing her eyes to Grandpa Charlie for I know she felt awful for leaving him behind. Jacob stood still as we pulled away and started to cry like a little child does when they do not get there way. Jacob then ran after our cars as we drove. It wasn't till long that Jacob turned into his wolf form and was chasing after the cars. My Mom turned to look at me as I cried.**

"**It's ok, Renesmee. Please don't cry. You are too young to even understand what love is. You'll see Jacob in time." My Mom tried to calm me down, but I cried till I couldn't see Jacob anymore and I cried in till I fell asleep. **

**It took sometime to get to Chicago, but not as long as a normal human for my parents don't sleep and can go on without eating for a while. My Mom has supplied me with human food for we couldn't go hunting in the areas we were in. Human food can be tasty, but animal blood is always the best. I do fall asleep unlike my family, because being part human I can become very tired. I hate falling asleep, because I feel I miss out on things my family talks about and I feel I'm weak when I sleep so much. We drove through the whole day and my Dad said that the driving would be a day and a half drive due to traffic. My Mom told me when we move to the city we have to be careful around the sunlight for our skin tends to glitter in the light. My skin doesn't glitter as much as my family, because of me being half human. When we live in Chicago we have to just be careful around the neighbors and how we show ourselves. Living in Chicago is going to be nerve wrecking for me.**

**The drive was completely boring for there was nothing for me to play with and my parents were busy talking about when they were going to try and find Amber. I stared out the window and counted all the cars that drove by us. My Dad must have been driving slowly, because when he drives he speeds quickly on the high ways. My Mom most likely told him to not drive like a nut case for I was in the car with them. I hate when my Dad drives fast for it is very scary for it feels like he could be out of control of the car in any second. My Dad says that there is nothing to worry about, because he has been driving since cars were invited. That makes my Mom laugh, because she forgets how old my Dad really is.**

**My Mom got a phone call from Aunt Alice when we were a couple hours away from Chicago.**

"**What do you mean you are already there? How did Jasper drive that fast? Are your at your apartment now?" My Mom waited for her to answer. "How is the area you live in?" My Mom looked at my Dad and smiled. "A park? That is nice for Renesmee to play on and a tea shop near by? That is sweet. Edward and I are a couple of hours away from the apartment. Renesmee will start off by living with us. Then she will live with you guys, then Rosalie and Emmett, and finally Esme and Carlisle. Then we hope to move out of Chicago, because we should have Amber trained and ready." My Mom sounded happy, but she knew that we would be living in Chicago for a long time and that it could be a while till they see me.**

**Once we entered Chicago it took fifteen minutes to get to our actual apartment. My Dad found a spot to parallel park in right near our apartment complex. My Mom opened my door and unbuckled me out of my seat. She carried me as we walked into the apartment complex and up the stairs. We were on the tenth floor and my parents walked up each flight without breaking a sweat. When we finally reached to the door to our new home, my Dad pulled the keys out of his pocket. **

"**Home sweet home." My Mom muttered softly which she hoped my Dad didn't hear.**

**My Dad placed the key into the hole and turned it to have the door unlock when he opened the door and we walked in my Mom was breathless. I at the time most likely didn't care for the apartment was just a place we were living, but now I knew that the apartment was beautiful. When you walked into the apartment complex it was a small living room with a grand fire place with a white marble mantel. To the right of the room was a dinning room with a wonderful crystal chandler that hung. The kitchen was all new stainless steal applicant's. The counter tops were black marble and the cabinets were beautiful hardwood. In the living room was a spiral stairs case that took you to a bedroom and a bathroom. The odd thing was that the house was full with furniture that we never seen before. This means that the house was fully furnished for my family. **

"**Edward! Look at this place! This apartment must of cost a fortune!" My Mom placed me down on the floor and of course my first action was to run around the apartment like crazy.**

"**Don't you worry about the cost, Bella. I know you didn't want to move away from your Father and I felt so awful. So for the times we are living in Chicago I will treat you as my queen and Renesmee will be my princess." My Dad took my Mom's hand in his and kissed it softly.**

**After my Dad brought all the boxes that we packed in the car he wanted to show me something. I was confused at the time for I couldn't find my bed room. **

"**Daddy, bedroom? Sleep?" I looked at him puzzled and all he did was let out a laugh. He picked me up off the ground and gave me a smile.**

"**I saved the best part about this apartment for last." He carried me up the stairs to the bedroom that my Mom and Dad would share. I looked all about the room confused, but I could not tell where my bedroom was. **

"**I don't see." I spoke up and thought that maybe I wasn't going to have a bedroom in my parents house.**

**He then walked over to the book shelf in the bed room and pulled the book shelf open like it was a door. It was a door that was disguised as a book shelf. When he opened the book he walked me into the room to see a room that was perfect for a little girl. The walls were pink with ballerina's all about the room. The room had a small little bed in the middle of the room, stuff animals to one corner, a doll house in another, and a shelf of books. The room was wonderful.**

"**Daddy! Thank you!!" I squealed and gave him a hug around the neck.**

"**I love you, sweetie." My Dad hugged me back and gave me a smile.**

**Later that night my parents and I sat in the living room. My parents sat on the couch reading and I was playing with a 'doll of mine. There was a knock on the door and my Dad got up from where he was sitting to answer the door. When he opened the door my Aunt Alice skipped in without saying hello. She ran to me and picked me up quickly. She swung me around and gave me a huge hug.**

"**Renesmee!! I've missed you so much" Aunt Alice squealed as she hugged me tighter.**

"**It's not like you haven't seen her in years." Uncle Jasper walked in and spoke with no emotion like he always did. Aunt Alice put me down and she smiled to my parents. She then skipped over to Jasper and held his hand. **

"**You guys may have a seat. What brings you here?" My Mom told them from where she was sitting.**

"**Carlisle has found Amber. She is in a alley way. He doesn't want use to go after her just yet." Aunt Alice told them as she sat down. "Carlisle feels it's best for us to know our surroundings before we go after her. He also believes she has only been a vampire for a couple of days. She has been attacking people." **

"**Wouldn't that mean we should go get her right away?" My Mom asked them. **

"**That's what I though." My Uncle Jasper replied. "Carlisle feels this is the best way. All I know is if she keeps attacking humans we need to do something. We all know how the Volturi feels about new vampires." **

**The Volturi was a coven that lived in Volterra, Italy. They are considered "royalty" because they have been around for over three thousand years. They do not like humans to know that vampires exist and will kill the human and vampire who knows. They also do not like new vampires that have no experience and do not keep there self hidden. Back when I was born a vampire thought I was a immortal child which is a very dangerous kind of person. Even know I am immortal I am not the kind of threat they thought I was. I have met The Volturi and they scare me very much. I hoped to never run into them anytime soon when I was little.**

"**Who made this Amber a vampire? She is ten years old. It's really sad." My Mom said softly.**

"**Who ever did it was very sick. I couldn't believe taking the mortal life of a child away." Alice shook her head.**

**Everyone looked in my direction and they all smiled, even Uncle Jasper. I smiled back even though I knew I was not like most children. They all thought that I Must have been insulted or something. I know I wasn't normal and I wasn't even like my family. That is why I always felt I was out of place or a freak. **

"**How is everyone else with the move?" My Mom asked once they stopped looking at me.**

"**Everyone is great. Rosalie and Emmett have a hot tub in there bathroom. There apartment is bigger then all of ours. Carlisle isn't too pleased, but those two always want to live larger then life. Jasper and I we have a small cute little apartment. It is somewhat like this only a little smaller. When Renesmee moves in with us she will have to sleep on our pull out. Of course she can sleep in our bed for Jasper and I never sleep anyway. Though this will be a while from now anyway, right?" Alice laughed and sounded so chipper. **

**The rest of the night the family just talked about random things like the move, Amber, me, how Jacob may be holding out, and how fast I may grow. I held onto the necklace that was around my neck. I walked over to the kitchen and climbed up onto a chair and looked out the window. The few was very beautiful. I could see the buildings that were fool of lights and see some cars drive by down the street. Chicago was a very busy even during the night. I let out a soft sigh and thought of Jacob. I wondered how he was doing and wished I could see him. Then my eyes focused on a figure that was right down below that was out my window. The figure looked to be of a young ten year old girl. She came out in the light and I saw a ten year old girl with red hair that was short, just to her chin. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt that looked to be ripped apart. Her eyes seemed to be sad as she stared up at me. **

"**What are you looking at, sweetie?" I heard my Dad asked. I turned to look at him and I smiled.**

"**Nothing, Daddy."**

**When I looked back out the window the young girl was gone. **


End file.
